


When Worlds Collide

by Orithain



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Leather-clad badboys and their long-suffering lovers from two universes collide.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hunter  (The Hunt 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916256) by [Rina9294](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294). 



> This is NOT my fault. Blame Rina for it; she sicced the plot bunny on me. Of course, there is no actual plot in this, but it's still her fault. BTW, I do know that this is the title of a book or movie, though I've forgotten the details, but it just seemed to fit. This is my first venture into Q/O fic ::glaring at Rina::, so please forgive any oddities. Aside from stealing her delightfully leather-clad Ben, I've made no attempt to fit this into the Gladiator timeline. It's an AU of an AU, so I'm not even certain that it still counts as Q/O, but Mulder and Krycek didn't seem to care.  
> Originally posted May 2000.

"You had to do it, didn't you, Mulder?" Alex Krycek glared at the source of his current misery. "You had to poke at that damned whatever it was. I _told_ you to leave it alone!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that just touching it would activate it and that it was some sort of time machine?" Mulder sounded aggrieved.

"Exactly my point! You knew it was some kind of alien technology and that we had no idea what it was or what it did. The _intelligent_ thing to do would be to test it, find out more about it before fucking around," Krycek snarled. "For that matter, what makes you so sure it's a time machine? This could as easily be some planet on the other side of the universe as a prehistoric Earth!" His temper wasn't improved by the steamy heat that was parboiling him in his leather pants and jacket.

"Oh, like you're the posterboy for intelligent choices!" Mulder snapped.

Krycek's eyes narrowed. "So true, Fox. After all, I chose _you_ as a lover," he bit out before stalking away.

Mulder's jaw dropped, then snapped shut in dismay. He hadn't meant to actually hurt Alex; he was just pissed off at himself and taking it out on the other man. He never knew what Alex would take to heart, and he was too emotionally involved himself to accurately profile the man.

He took off after his lover, not wanting Alex to face whatever dangers might be out there alone, nor did he want to be left alone while the only other human being around disappeared over the horizon. Of course, with all the heavy vegetation, the horizon was only about six inches from the end of his nose, but he still wanted to stick close.

Within five paces Mulder was completely lost and had lost sight of Krycek as well. He tried calling Alex's name, hoping he wasn't announcing himself as a tasty treat to any indigenous lifeforms, but nothing approached him, not even Alex. He sat down with a groan on a storm-blasted stump after checking it suspiciously to make sure it wasn't some man-eating reptile or something.

"You lost?"

The sudden voice made Mulder screech and jump, ending up flat on his back when he overbalanced and toppled backward off the stump. He blinked dazedly, swearing that if he ever got home again, he would never, ever touch another alien artifact before it was tested. His eyes focused on a young man smirking down at him, changeable sea-green eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth. Mulder's mouth watered at the vision before him. If not for the smirk that reminded him uncomfortably of Alex, he might have thought he'd seen an angel.

"Were you planning on staying down there for a while, or would you like a hand up?" Laughter was audible in the attractively accented voice, jarring Mulder out of his contemplation. He flushed and scrambled to his feet, eyeing the newcomer suspiciously.

"Who are you and how did you get here?"

Sandy eyebrows rose at the adversarial tone. "I'm Ben Ken'ba, and I got here in a ship. The question is, how did _you_ get here? There haven't been any other ships recently, and I know you weren't on mine. And who are you? I've never seen clothes like that." Ben eyed the bedraggled Armani suit derisively.

Mulder stared back, his own eyes raking over the stockier man, taking in the single white lock in the short hair, the black leather vest fastened by matte steel clasps, the form-fitting black leather trousers, and the supple leather sword belt complete with sword and dagger. His own eyebrows rose in an expression Scully would have been proud of.

"I'm Special Agent Mulder, FBI."

Ben regarded him blankly. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" The words meant nothing to him, nor did Qui-Gon recognize them when he mentally checked with his bondmate.

Mulder sighed. "No, I guess not if this is some prehistoric time. But that doesn't make sense if you're here. Homo sapiens hadn't developed yet when the Earth was at a tropical stage."

"Earth?" Ben asked. "Never heard of it. This is Jalkab VI."

Mulder blinked. Although he'd half expected that answer or something similar, actually hearing it made the bottom drop out of his stomach. He swallowed hard, licked his lips, and couldn't think of a single thing to say.

Ben's attention was drawn to the most luscious mouth he'd ever been privileged to see. Even a courtesan in the Bitch's court would have envied it. He couldn't resist leaning in and nibbling on the damp, glistening lower lip. The stranger gasped softly, his lips parting, and Ben took advantage by deepening the kiss. It was strange to kiss someone else while he could feel his bondmate observing in the back of his mind, but Qui-Gon seemed to be enjoying the experience as much as he was. He let his hands curve over the stranger's nicely rounded butt, noting the odd metal object that was probably some sort of projectile weapon as he dragged the other man closer.

Mulder's hands had risen to Ken'ba's hips when he was wrenched out of the man's arms and tossed backward, once again ending up on the ground. The possessive snarl still ringing in his ears told him that Alex was back.

"Who the fuck are you?" Alex demanded, making sure to stay between the stranger and Mulder.

Ben glared back. "Nice greetings you people have on your planet."

Krycek was momentarily taken aback by the reference to planets, but he had other priorities just then. "At least _we_ don't customarily poach on other people's territory!"

"Poach?" Ben gave him a blank look.

"Keep your fucking hands off Mulder! He's _mine_."

Mulder's eyebrows rose again, and he made a mental note to discuss that comment with Alex at some later date. It was rather possessive considering that they could barely be said to have a relationship. They were adversaries who sometimes slept together. Okay, who often slept together. And come to think of it, they hadn't been too adversarial since they started sleeping together.

The increasing volume and acrimony of the discussion between the two black leather-clad men drew Mulder's attention back to them. Despite his total disbelief that they were fighting over him, he had to admit that they looked his own personal definition of heaven. Ben was a couple of inches shorter, but they had similar body types // edible // and were well matched. Both had an air of honed readiness and were currently on the knife-edge of violence.

"My money's on Alex," Mulder mumbled, thinking of everything he knew about Krycek. While this other guy looked like he knew how to handle himself, Alex had survived the Consortium, being a triple agent, and Mulder himself. What could Ben possibly have gone through that could compare to that?

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," a quiet voice put in behind him.

Mulder jumped, but he was almost getting used to people suddenly appearing around him by now. He twisted around and looked up at the newcomer. This one was tall, with piercing blue eyes and long, silvering brown hair that flowed past his shoulders. His nose, as prominent a feature as Mulder's own, appeared to have been broken at some point. The mobile mouth neatly framed by a short beard and moustache moved, and Mulder tore his attention from the long, lean body covered in loose-fitting cream and brown to listen to what he had to say.

"One on one, no one has ever defeated Ben. He has the advantage of Jedi and Arena training." Qui-Gon glanced from the battling twosome to the very attractive man at his feet and offered a hand up. "That's why he usually refrains from this sort of thing. Unfortunately, however, he has a temper, and he was already less than serene thanks to you." His eyes flicked to Mulder's slightly kiss-bruised lips, and the agent flushed.

"Who are you two, and where are we?" Mulder asked, trying both to change the subject and find out what had happened to them.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi master, and my bondmate there is Ben Ken'ba. But you already knew that." He smiled faintly. "As for where we are, how is that you do not already know that? How did you get here?"

"Good question," Mulder sighed, stepping slightly closer to Qui-Gon to avoid being trampled by the other two, whose battle had moved in their direction. That distracted him, and his attention focused on the embattled pair. Both looked somewhat battered, and Alex's shirt had somehow been ripped open, leaving him as bare-chested as his opponent. So far neither had pulled a weapon, seemingly content to settle this with their bare hands. As Mulder and Qui-Gon watched, Ben tried to disable Alex with a dirty move, and Krycek smoothly moved aside.

"Your companion seems conversant with fighting," the Jedi master observed.

Mulder snorted. "You could say that. Then again, so does Ben." He looked away, breathing rapidly, unwillingly aroused by the sight of the two attractive men fighting over him. He shifted uncomfortably, hoping his arousal wasn't visible to the other man.

Qui-Gon smiled. "They are attractive, aren't they?" He moved the tiny amount necessary to press his body against Mulder's.

Mulder swallowed a moan when he felt the other man's erection against his belly, and he involuntarily rubbed against him. When Qui-Gon's hands curved around his buttocks, pulling him closer as Ben had done earlier, the moan escaped him. Mulder flushed and leaned into the embrace. Qui-Gon shifted him slightly so their erections lined up then rubbed against him. Mulder's moan escaped him this time, and he arched into the other man's touch. Qui-Gon claimed Mulder's mouth in another searching kiss.

The wave of lust pouring along their bond made Ben stumble and turn to stare at Qui-Gon in disbelief. Luckily for him, Alex also turned to see what had distracted him and stopped in his tracks.

Alex glared at the tall stranger wrapped around Mulder, his lips pulling back in a possessive snarl. He and Ben stood frozen, inches apart, identical dark looks on their faces as they watched their lovers try to devour each other. The former combatants seemed to forget each other's existence, their full attention fixed on the other two.

This time it was the wave of jealous rage washing through the bond from Ben that drew Qui-Gon's attention. He slowly released Mulder's mouth with a last, lingering lick, keeping his arms around the near boneless man, and looked over at Ben. Seeing the hurt and anger burning dully in two pairs of green eyes, he stretched out one arm toward the younger men, inviting them into the embrace. At the same time, he sent a wave of reassurance along the bond, reminding Ben of his love.

Ben frowned darkly and kept his distance, stormy gaze fixed on Qui-Gon's arm around Mulder's waist.

"Don't you think this is a rather peculiar reaction from the man who kissed Mulder first?" Qui-Gon inquired dryly. "You know that our souls are bonded and that I love you. But I have to agree with your earlier assessment that he's a most attractive man...and his lover is luscious."

All three of the other men flushed and looked at the Jedi master as if he were mad. Alex regarded his still outstretched arm with the suspicion usually reserved for poisonous snakes. "Does everyone around here make a habit of seducing every passing stranger?" he sniped.

"Only the pretty ones," Ben returned, needling Alex. Fortunately for everyone, Alex was used to Mulder, and attempts to irritate him usually only amused him. And hearing someone who looked like Ben call him and Mulder pretty _was_ funny. He grinned at the other man.

"You must be exhausted then."

Ben gaped at him, taken aback, then burst into laughter. When he calmed down, he lazily stroked one hand over Alex's chest, brushing aside the shredded remains of his shirt. As his fingers reached the waistband of the leather pants, running teasingly along the edge, he tilted his face up.

Never one to refuse an invitation, Alex took the kiss he was offered. The tip of his tongue lightly traced the outline of Ben's lips, moistening them, then he nibbled gently, catching the lower lip between his teeth and tugging. He smiled faintly at Ben's gasp before one hand raked through short, reddish blond hair and pulled him closer. His mouth closed over Ben's, his tongue nudging at the younger man's lips till they parted to let him in.

Ben unconsciously moved closer to the man kissing him, his arms sliding around Alex to hold onto him. He met Alex's tongue with his own, tasting him. A groan escaped him when Alex slid one hand down to his thigh and pulled his leg up to wrap around his waist. The position aligned their cocks perfectly, and Ben's leg tightened involuntarily, pulling Alex even closer. Since Ben showed no signs of pulling away, Alex allowed his hand to slide back up to his ass, then inside the tight leather pants to curve over the firm muscle.

"Alex is a walking invitation to sex," Mulder murmured prayerfully.

"No more so than Ben," Qui-Gon responded quickly, both arms once again around the FBI agent since their lovers seemed busy.

"I don't know. Ben is gorgeous, but Alex.... Well, Alex _is_ sex. Even people who hate him want him. He's got the face of an angel and a body no one can resist. I still can't believe he's mine." Mulder nuzzled against the Jedi's shoulder like a contented cat as he spoke.

"That description applies equally to Ben," Qui-Gon pointed out.

Mulder turned in his arms, leaning his back against the taller man's chest, and watched the younger pair attentively. "How about we agree that they're even?"

"That sounds fair," Qui-Gon agreed.

The quiet conversation hadn't distracted the other two from each other. On the contrary, their hands had been busy, and both men were now naked from the waist up. Boots were yanked off and pants unfastened to allow them to get closer still. Somehow they managed to remove the balance of their clothing without losing contact with one another, and they slowly sank to the ground.

The two watching were unable to resist the temptation of all that tanned skin, and they knelt on either side of Alex and Ben. Only when they brushed against the other two did the entwined pair realize that their lovers had joined them. Ben raised his head to flash an incredibly guilty look at Qui-Gon, the first time the Jedi had ever seen such an expression on his bondmate's face.

Qui-Gon pressed a tender kiss on Ben's lips, telling him wordlessly that it was all right. Eventually the fighter would realize that they could still be attracted to others and that it didn't threaten their bond. Nothing could do that, not even death. Searching sea-green eyes probed cerulean, then a smile blossomed. Ben returned the kiss, sharing the taste of Alex with Qui-Gon while the other two watched.

"Now do you understand?" Qui-Gon asked.

Ben shrugged. "Not really, but I'm sure you'll explain it to me in excruciating detail later. Right now, we have better things to do." By way of illustration, Alex's hand glided along his pelvic bone to his rigid erection and stroked firmly. Ben arched back into the other man's body, letting Alex support him totally.

Watching them, Qui-Gon and Mulder made haste to remove their own garments. Within moments, four bodies were intertwined on the ground, eight hands stroked heated flesh, mouths suckled on sensitive parts, and tongues licked. One moment Mulder might be kissing Qui-Gon while Alex sucked him, and the next he was screaming his pleasure into Alex's mouth as he rode Ben. They twisted apart and came together again and again in varying combinations, each intent on bringing the greatest possible pleasure to his partners.

At one point Mulder distinctly remembered straddling Qui-Gon's lap, his back to the Jedi master's chest and filled by him, as they both watched Alex writhe and wail his pleasure as Ben thrust into him. Mulder had no recollection of any sort of lubricant being used, but there was no pain, only pleasure as he rose and fell on Qui-Gon, driving them both ever closer to the brink. Suddenly, Qui-Gon pushed him forward onto all fours, pushing still deeper inside him. The new position also placed his cock directly above Alex's greedy mouth, which instantly latched onto him.

Mulder uttered a hoarse groan, unable to string two syllables together to form a word as he alternately pushed back onto Qui-Gon's cock and forward into Alex's mouth. He whimpered his need as the sensations overwhelmed him, driving him to the brink but not quite over. It was as if Qui-Gon knew exactly when to pause to snatch him back from climaxing. He squirmed between the two men, frantic pleas pouring from his lips. When Ben and Qui-Gon simultaneously bit down on each of his shoulders, the slight pain drove him over the edge, his body arching into a tight bow as he came.

Alex hummed with pleasure as his mouth was filled with the familiar taste of Mulder, and he sucked hard to capture every drop, then licked the softening flesh clean. Despite Mulder's whimpers as his tongue lashed the sensitized organ, he refused to release him. He continued to suck lightly as Ben drove into him, and his hands rose, one to Mulder's chest and the other to Ben's, to tease puckered nipples. Both men squirmed when he did, making Alex and Qui-Gon gasp at the sensation.

Ben groaned and grasped Alex's hips, yanking him back to meet each thrust, driving himself even deeper inside the other man. Alex clamped down on him with every thrust, holding him in a velvet vise, making the sensations ever more intense. In addition, Ben could feel everything that Qui-Gon was experiencing through their bond. It was as if he was inside both Mulder and Alex simultaneously, and he felt Qui-Gon's lust at watching him as clearly as his own. He pushed forward into Alex, and Qui-Gon matched his motion.

Sensing what Ben wanted, Qui-Gon pulled out of Mulder and rolled him onto his back beside Alex. When Mulder was positioned to his satisfaction, Qui-Gon slid back inside him easily and began thrusting again. His hips moved in perfect synchronization with Ben's, both men driving into their partners' bodies while Alex and Mulder whimpered and moaned ecstatically. Mulder's cock was gradually filling again from Alex's prolonged tease and the hard organ now rubbing over his prostate. His fingers dug into the rich loam beneath him, seeking something to hang onto, then brushed against the fingers of one of Alex's hands. He immediately interlaced his fingers with his lover's, clinging to him as rapturous pleasure rose in him again.

Alex turned his head, blindly seeking his lover, and latched onto his mouth in a voracious kiss that Mulder returned. Their lips parted only to gasp in air before meeting again over and over. Ben and Qui-Gon shared equally hungry kisses as they took their new lovers, feeling a connection with the two men. Simultaneously, as if rehearsed, Mulder and Alex wrapped their legs around the others' waists, pulling them deeper, and all four men cried out their release in the same instant. The bondmates drove into the men beneath them once more, and again, milking themselves of every bit of pleasure as Alex and Mulder convulsed in their climaxes.

Qui-Gon and Ben sank down on top of the other two, gasping for air in the aftermath of their intense orgasms. Shifting to allow Mulder and Alex to breathe, they ended up in a four-way embrace. Somehow all three of the others ended up using the Jedi master for a pillow, something which he pointed out in an aggrieved tone.

"But you're the biggest," Ben responded reasonably, raising his head from his lover's shoulder to smirk down at him.

Qui-Gon grumbled, but truth to tell, he was pleased to have them close. There was something about the newcomers that drew him even as it had drawn Ben from the first moment. He hoped they would have sufficient time to discover what it was.

Now sated and relaxed, Mulder and Alex took turns explaining to their companions how they came to be on Jalkab VI and what their world was like. Neither Qui-Gon nor Ben had ever heard of any world that sounded like Earth, which disheartened the other two.

"No offense, but we have lives back home, and we'd like to get back to them," Mulder said while Alex remained conspicuously silent. Mulder regarded him in surprise. "Alex?"

Krycek shrugged. "You may have family, friends, and a job to go back to, Fox, but the only thing I've cared about is you. And you're right here with me." When Mulder could only stare at him in astonished silence, he added, "Besides, we really have no way to get back home. It sounds like whatever sent us here was a one-way trip."

Qui-Gon's arms tightened around the three younger men. "You are more than welcome to travel with myself and Ben until you find a way home. In fact, we would be pleased if you would do so."

Not seeing any alternative aside from being marooned alone on this steamy planet and not really unhappy to be spending more time with the two men, Mulder agreed and was rewarded by Alex's happy smile. "So, where to next?" he asked.


End file.
